


Pride

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pride, Tumblr Prompt, i guess, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Ari and Dante go to Tucson Pride. They have a couple of sweet moments getting there.





	Pride

He’d said no the first year. He knew Dante was disappointed, and Ari was quick to reassure him that it had nothing to do with him, he wasn’t ashamed of being with him. The truth was that he was nervous. He’d never been to a pride parade, he didn’t know what to expect. And even more than that, he’d never not had to look over his shoulder after kissing Dante, watching for anyone nearby.

He loved Dante. He wasn’t ashamed of him, would never be ashamed of loving him again. But he wasn’t stupid. The world was hard and a lot less forgiving than people wanted you to think. He wasn’t afraid of being hurt. But he was afraid for Dante.

This year, though, Dante had asked again. There was a parade in Tucson, and they could stay in Aunt Ophelia’s old house and have a couple of days to themselves. They’d never had a whole house to themselves for a weekend. And Dante had looked so hopeful, with that stupid beautiful smile, that Ari had found himself nodding in agreement before he even knew what was happening.

It was okay though. It would be fun. And if he was being honest with himself, he was really looking forward to being alone with Dante for a weekend. There’s only one ground rule that needs to be set (besides the rule that there are no rules, as per Dante’s request). But this isn’t a boyfriend rule. It’s a road trip rule.

 

“Why not??”

Ari has seen Dante Quintana look annoyed. He’s seen him look angry and exasperated and indignant and exhausted and elated. But he’s never seen Dante look so insulted before.

“Because,” he says, squeezing Dante’s hand in an effort to soothe him, to get that look off of his beautiful face, “It’s my truck? Come on, how many people have driven my truck?”

“My _dad’s_ driven your truck,” Dante points out, scowling. “Ari, I’m a good driver.”

It takes all of Ari’s willpower not to snort. He just manages to turn it into a cough, which makes Dante’s frown deepen.

“I am a good driver,” he insists, an edge to his voice. “I _am_ , I have a license.”

“Okay, you’re a good driver,” Ari says, holding Dante’s face still between his hands. “You’ve never driven to Tucson though, you don’t know the way. It’ll just be more relaxing if I drive.”

Dante still pouts. “You could read the map to me.”

Ari grins. “Let me at least drive there, all right?”

Wrong thing to say. Dante’s eyes gleam. “And I can drive on the way back?”

Ari hesitates, but he’s learned how to pick his battles with Dante. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Dante rolls his eyes, but kisses him quickly. “We’ll talk,” he echoes. “Are we bringing Legs?”

Ari looks down at his dog, curled up between he and Dante on his bed, her tail thumping as she gazes up at them.

“Yeah, we’ll take Legs,” he decides. “So Mom won’t have to get up at five-thirty to take her for a run.”

Dante beams at him, wiggling away to kiss Legs’ head. “Hear that?” he says, laughing when she licks his face. “You’re going on a road trip with us!”

Ari can’t help smiling, resting back against his pillow as he watches his boyfriend and his dog. Maybe this would be a better time than he thought.

 

He and Dante talk for most of the way to Tucson. Or really, Dante talks, but Ari is happy to listen. Dante talks about the pride festival he saw in Chicago, about how much he wanted to join in. Ari nods along, coughing pointedly when Dante’s hand brushes his thigh, moving his hand away and setting it on Legs’ head.

It had taken a lot of wheedling from Dante to talk their parents into this, but Ari’s glad he did as they reach the house, the light drizzle that followed them from El Paso turning into a downpour as they bring their bags in. Legs shakes herself off when they reach the house and Ari does the same, grinning when Dante yelps as droplets of water hit him.

But the minute their bags are inside and Ari moves to the bedroom to change into some dry clothes, Dante presses him gently back against the door, kissing him softly, the way that Ari loves more than anything.

“Thank you,” Dante murmurs, kissing both of his cheeks. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Ari shrugs, tugging him close for another kiss. “You wore me down.” Kiss. “What else was I going to do?” Kiss. And another one, for good measure, and because it makes Dante laugh. Eventually, they would put on their pajamas and Ari would show Dante around the house, the house he was supposed to sell but found himself hanging on to. They’d have tea for dinner and curl up small on the couch with Legs and a blanket and fall asleep there, completely forgetting about the bed. But for now. For now they’re so tightly wrapped in the sight and sound and smell and feel of each other, clinging so tightly to arms and shoulders and hips, like there’s nothing left on earth but the two of them.

And the next day, when they’re on the street, with the rainbow flags Dante insisted on painted on both of their cheeks, Ari tugs Dante close for another kiss, and when they finally break apart, he doesn’t look around them, to see who’s watching. No. He just kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Please leave a comment if you want to read more fics from me! I'm @childofdustandashes on tumblr!


End file.
